A commercial off the shelf (COTS) memory used to store data is susceptible to radiation events such as radiation from solar flares. Although, the radiation event may only affect part of the memory, data stored in the affected area will be lost or corrupted. Radiation hardened or tolerant devices could be used to resolve this problem. However, the cost of radiation hardened devices may be prohibitive and the performance of radiation hardened and tolerant devices may not be up to the performance requirements of the targeted applications.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for an effective and efficient method of dealing with localized radiation events that affect strings of data.